Los edificios Keigo
by Youjibell
Summary: Eiji Kikumaru es un famoso dibujante de mangas, listo para el estrellato hasta que por una decisión precipitada cambia el rumbo de su vida para ser el nuevo dibujante Yaoi , lo malo es que a veces le hace falta un poco de inspiración… regrese si! lo hice
1. Chapter 1

**Los edificios Keigo**

_Mi nombre es Eiji Kikumaru, hijo menor de una gran familia. Pelirrojo y si me preguntan, soy muy guapo… claro eso no evita que mi novio me haya engañado con el jefe. A decir verdad no lo culpo, ni lo odio. De hecho Fuji me agrada mucho, tanto que tal vez algún día lo perdone. Tal vez. Soy dibujante de mangas o al menos eso intento, adoro la acción, la emoción ahh y también un poco el romance. Pero eso jamás lo admitiría frente alguno de mis amigos._

_Hace una semana, por la noche cuando entregué el último tomo de mi historia encontré a Fuji, el que era mi novio, con Tezuka en la oficina en una pose que realmente no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Debo decir que quede anonadado, un dolor en el pecho me invadió y sentí ganas de llorar. No lo hice, de hecho solo me disculpé y salí esperando que Fuji fuera tras de mí y me explicara todo. Nunca pasó eso y para mi desgracia… entendí que en realidad no le importaba._

_Pero eso quedo en el pasado… bueno solo ha pasado una semana, pero mi frase es "salir adelante a pesar de todo". Tal vez fue infantil y hasta imprudente pero esa misma noche cuando llegué empaque todas mis cosas, y decidí salir de aquel lugar donde solía vivir._

_No tenía idea de a donde llegaría pero, como siempre me ocurre encontré el lugar ideal donde viviría de ahora en adelante y seguiría por mi vida con un nuevo camino y tal vez con un nuevo empleo._

**Capítulo 1**

**Un nuevo hogar**

**-o-**

Esa mañana estaba bastante soleada, el termómetro marcaba mucho menos del calor que realmente tenía Eiji Kikumaru en ese momento. Suspiró fastidiado y sonrió de lado. Al menos ya había recibido su paga. Solo de recordar que había tenido que ver la cara de Tezuka le daban ganas de vomitar. ¡Eran unos traidores! Pero qué más daba, solo esperaba que al menos pescaran una infección gastrointestinal y se enfermaran… así pagarían por haberlo engañado. Él trabajando y dibujando como histérico mientras Fuji, su editor y novio estaba divirtiéndose en la oficina con el jefe. Solo de recordarlo le daba urticaria. Pero qué más daba. Después de recibir su paga dejó su carta de renuncia, para sorpresa de Tezuka, quien solo lo miró a los ojos y luego se acomodó los lentes fingiendo que no entendía nada de los que pasaba, o al menos así lo veía Eiji. Tezuka realmente se veía confundido por la renuncia tan repentina.

Fuji no se había aparecido, por la oficina. El pelirrojo no lo podía creer, ¡era la persona que más quería! Sabía que, a veces el castaño desaparecía tres o cuatro días, pero esto era el colmo. Recordaba perfectamente ese día, el de la entrega se su ultimo tomo. Fuji lo había visitado para decirle que tendría que salir con su familia por tres días y Eiji sin mayor problema le dijo que se cuidara. Trabajo por ocho horas sin descanso y justo cuando había acabado felizmente fue a la oficina de Tezuka a dejar su papeleo de salida. Lo que encontró fue a Tezuka abrazando a Fuji protectoramente. El colmo fue que Fuji le sonrió como si nada, mientras Tezuka solo se había alejado un poco. Al tercer día de notar que el castaño no le llamaba para explicar la situación le mandó un mensaje de texto diciendo "desaparece de mi vida". El pelirrojo al segundo de mandarle aquel mensaje se arrepintió, pero estaba molesto y mucho. Sobre todo porque la contestación nunca llegó.

Eiji se sobó un poco la sien al recordar, realmente esto de los temas complicados no era para nada lo suyo. Se dispuso a seguir su camino; dejar de pensar y mejor actuar, compró un periódico y pensó en buscar antes que nada un nuevo apartamento. Haría una nueva sin Fuji… después de todo vivía en la casa de enfrente y si no hacía algo pronto no dudaba en que, en cuanto lo viera lloraría frente á él gritándole y exigiéndole una explicación.

El trabajo no le importaba mucho, de hecho tenía buena reputación con su última historia. Se publicaba en una de las revistas más famosas de Japón, así que realmente no dudaba encontrar un nuevo empleo. Lo mejor era encontrar un nuevo lugar donde vivir, uno que de preferencia quedara lejos de casa de Fuji Syuusuke. Que no fuera muy caro, que hubiera espacio, una excelente vista, que tuviera ascensor funcionando ah, y que hubiera un centro comercial cerca; porque tendría ahora que hacer las compras el mismo. ¡Qué tan difícil podría ser!

Después de tres horas buscando un lugar, pasando por aquellos donde le sucedieron toda clase de cosas, pensó que… después de todo no era tan fácil. Y es que al primer lugar donde llegó parecía simplemente perfecto, y la renta era lo más barato que imaginaba hasta que notó que al llegar al baño, había un simple y pequeño desperfecto, nada relevante realmente ¡solo no había puerta! Sin dudarlo salió de ahí. El siguiente lugar era simplemente un muladar, solo le bastó con ver la entrada para saber que ahí no viviría. Eiji se resignó al saber que, tendría que pagar un poco mas de renta. Los siguientes lugares simplemente no le gustaron, ya iba en la quinta opción cuando vio un lugar que parecía perfecto. Cumplía con todas sus expectativas, y la joven que lo atendía era una linda chica. Lo guió y le enseño el lugar. Estaba por firmar aquel contrato de arrendamiento cuando escuchó una voz extra en la casa. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando notó la cosa más horrible que había visto en su vida. Sin duda era mujer de edad adulta, su cara era lo peor, tenía "algo" que le daba terror al pelirrojo.

-disculpen, vengo por unas cosas que había dejado aquí- su voz le rezumbó en los oídos y solo que quedó estático mientras vio a la mujer ir directo a la que había visualizado como su habitación y sacar de un ropero cajas que le parecías más que sospechosas. – Había dejado uno mis tesoros- Eiji abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando notó que sacó de una de las cajas un gato disecado, y no pudo evitar verse reflejado ahí y pensando en que aquella señora vendría a él a sacarle las entrañas y llenarlo de aserrín en cualquier momento.

Para cuando el pelirrojo había acabado de ir a visitar todas las opciones de departamentos en el periódico ya eran más de las 6 de la tarde. Estaba agotado y fastidiado, sentía que iba morir en cualquier momento hasta que llegó a una pequeña fuente de sodas donde se sentó y ordenó.

Él que lo atendió era un joven simpático de cabellos blancos que parecía tener problemas con la atención del lugar, Eiji sin duda le sonrió. Le recordaba un poco a él mismo cuando en algún momento atendió un restaurante de comida rápida. Aquel donde conoció a Fuji e irremediablemente sonrió un poco triste al recordarlo.

-Disculpa tomaré tu pedido- le dijo amablemente, mientas Eiji leía la placa de empleado "Choutarou"

-¡claro! quiero un helado de fresa…- le dijo sin mirar el menú- y también un lugar donde vivir- le dijo igualmente sonriendo a el chico quien solo alzó una ceja y se fue. Sin duda no había entendido la broma.

Eiji espero alrededor de 20 minutos ahí, y estaba pensando en ¡qué tan difícil era servir un poco de helado! Estaba por irse cuando notó que el chico le traía su helado (derretido).

-Lamento la tardanza, pero no encontraba la dirección- Eiji lo miró con cara de circunstancia hasta que cambio su expresión a una más iluminada cuando aquel chico le dio una dirección de unos departamentos.- son un poco caros, pero es un muy buen lugar te agradará y las personas que viven ahí son amables y atentas- justo cuando dijo eso, pudo jurar que había un sonrojo pero, el pelirrojo no quiso especular, estaba un tanto ansioso por ir a aquel lugar, que no quedaba tan lejos.

Cuando llegó noto que sin duda sería caro, mucho. Pero bueno después de sus anteriores experiencias, prefería pagara más y vivir en un lugar donde no habrían ancianitas locas ni habitaciones sin puertas.

La zona era residencial y lujosa, solo de pensar en lo que pagaría se frustró un poco, pero ¡Qué más daba! Tenía dinero, las cantidades obscenas de dulces tendrían que esperar y en cualquier caso podía llamar a sus padres. Aunque la idea le irritaba un poco. Tomó aire y se dirigió justo a la entrada de los departamentos donde estaba un vigilante.

-disculpe, ¿rentan departamentos aquí? – estaba por decir un "nya" pero la cara del sujeto lo intimidó, era bastante alto y para nada parecía agradable.

-"Osu" – asintió y el pelirrojo creyó que eso era un sí. Después de todo aquel sujeto abrió la puerta para darle la entrada al lugar. Puedo ver como el hombre aquel hablo por teléfono, sin que pudiera oír su voz, cosa que le pareció extraña, pero podía pasar por alto. Un segundo más tarde escuchó unos pasos y vio la cara de un simpático rubio.

- ¡hola que tal!- saludó el joven con una gran sonrisa en los labios que tranquilizo al pelirrojo. Él enseguida se relajó y le siguió.

- hola, mucho gusto; bueno me enteré que aquí rentan departamentos nya- le contestó e igualmente le regresó la sonrisa… ese joven era tan lindo. Tal vez lo pondría en su lista como futuras conquistas.

-Sí, quedan tres depártenos vacios- le dijo pero al notar la sonrisa medio boba que tenía Eiji, alzó el cejo y bostezó. - te mostraré uno, casi todos son iguales y si te gusta ya podrás elegir en cual que quedas-

-Hoi, Hoi- le sonrió instantáneamente el pelirrojo, a lo que el rubio lo miró extrañando, ese exceso de ánimo era raro.

Ambos caminaron hacia el primer piso donde estaba aquel departamento, era amplio bien iluminado, todo se veía simplemente perfecto, todo hasta que llegó al punto de la renta.

-¡tanto!- no pudo evitar gritar el pelirrojo mientras el rubio sonreí de lado, al recordar que sin duda para alguien que pagara solo la renta debía de ser mucho.

- bueno considerando la ubicación y que el edifico es nuevo realmente no es tanto- le dijo el rubio mientras el pelirrojo sacaba cuentas con sus manos, cosa que le pareció un tanto divertida al otro.

-tendría que dejar de comprar dulces y pedir una paga mucho mayor a la que tenía- se resignó un poco mientras el otro le daba un poco de espacio para pensar hasta que, finalmente Eiji tragó un poco de saliva y lo miró decidido- podemos ver qué departamento me gusta más- el rubio lo miró sorprendido y le sonrió.

- claro, mira en el primer piso está el más grande de dos recamaras pero el precio es más alto, en el tercero esta otro y finalmente el del cuarto piso es mi favorito, yo estoy justo al lado tiene una vista hermosa de la ciudad.- Eiji abrió los ojos entusiasmado tomando al joven que lo atendía para que le mostrara el departamento.

- vamos, ¡el cuarto piso me está esperando!- gritó un poco, el otro solo le siguió. Explicándole que tal vez no era una buena idea gritar por los pasillos.

Cuando llegaron Kikumaru se quedó maravillado con la vista, tal vez los dulces podrían esperar. Estaba seguro, ese iba a ser el lugar donde viviría. Enseguida le preguntó por el contrato y detalles, extras. Listo para cerrar el trato.

-Kikumaru Eiji, un gusto hacer negocios mañana mismo me cambiare- le dijo dándole la mano al otro chico, pero justo en ese momento el rubio de ojos claros pareció cambiarle la expresión de golpe.

-¡Sugee! ¡kikumaru-san! Eres el autor de UHSIYA- Eiji le sonrió un poco para luego afirmarle un poco, aquel chico que se veía serio y aburrido había cambiado por completo a ser uno alegre que brincaba para todos lados examinándolo y viéndolo con curiosidad.

- Soy Jiroh Akutagawa, he leído tu historia desde el principio, no puedo ni imaginarme que haré cuando lea el final, seguramente Uhsiya ganara la pelea. – Kikumaru alzó ambas cejas, de hecho aunque sabía que su historia era un poco popular nunca se había topado con algún fan de su historia. La verdad era que no tenía tiempo, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba dibujado haciendo su historia, peleando con Momo-chan su entintador de cómo hacia mal su trabajo y el restante estaba con Fuji. Al menos hasta ahora no tenía idea de la impresión de sus lectores.

-A decir verdad no lo hará… será derrotado en el último tomo y las fuerzas del mal serán neutralizadas por error del espacio tiempo- el pelirrojo le contestó a Jiroh con toda la franqueza del mundo… mientras el otro abrió la boca lo más que pudo y dejó de moverse…

-Toma la llave, mañana cuando traigas las cosas firmaremos el contrato- fácilmente podía decirse que el rubio estaba desmoralizado, mientras Eiji no alcanzaba a entender el cambio de humor del chico.

- mañana por la mañana estaré aquí- le dijo cuando ambos salieron del nuevo departamento del pelirrojo, Jiroh se despidió amablemente y poco después tomo su celular marcando, el pelirrojo creyó que sería descortés escuchar esa platica, pero no pudo evitar notar como aquel chico se ponía un tanto nervioso, seguramente le hablaba a su novia. El siguió su camino y tomó el elevador para irse. Justo cuando las puertas se abrieron chocó directamente contra alguien.

No pudo evitar perderse en la mirada verde de ese chico, era alto y simpático. Bueno simpático era una palabra muy bien usada para describir su peinado tan peculiar. Sin embargo no dejaba de ser apuesto y tampoco tener cabeza de huevo. El pelirrojo sonrío ante sus pensamientos, para su sorpresa el joven que tenía enfrente, parecía un tanto serio. Luego le sonrío un poco y notó que estaba justo en su camino, amplio un poco más su sonrisa y se hizo a un lado. La mirada de aquel chico se veía totalmente tranquila y hasta aburrida, sin embargo algo en ella se le hacía familiar y hasta dulce. Dejo de observarlo y subió al elevador para ir justo a la salida, tendría que empacar todo e ir por sus cosas. Para que al otro día estuviera en busca de una nueva vida.

Cuando salió de aquel edifico ya era bastante tarde, generalmente Eiji nunca salía de casa solo a estas hora, y sintió un poco de temor, pero si iba buscar una nueva vida, esta iba a ser una de las pruebas por las pasaría. Tomó el bus directo a su casa y justo cuando llegó, aquella persona que no estaba dispuesto a ver, estaba enfrente con un lindo presente… seguramente dulces. ¡Por que Fuji era así!


	2. Chapter 2

_Mi nombre es Kikumaru Eiji. Pelirrojo, simpático y alegre. Hace unos días termine con mi novio Fuji Syuusuke. Él es todo un genio, es atractivo, castaño y tiene unos hermosos ojos azules. Sin duda era la mejor pareja que había tenido en años… por desgracia me engañó con mi Jefe. Tezuka Kunimitsu, el inalcanzable sex simbol de la editorial. No lo culpo, pero si me molesta. He empezado una nueva vida. Renuncié a aquel trabajo y busqué un nuevo lugar para vivir… caro, mucho. Pero qué más daba. De ahora en adelante mi objetivo es esforzarme al máximo y conseguir un nuevo empleo, en el que me den una mejor paga, con descanso los fines de semana, ah! y con dos horas completas para salir a comer. Los demás inconvenientes ya luego los resolveré… eso espero._

**Capitulo 2**

**Adiós Fuji**

-o-

Eiji Kikumaru tenía unas grandes ojeras que no podía disimular con nada. Su cabello que siempre relucía brillante con las puntas hacia afuera acomodado armoniosamente… hoy simplemente estaba caído y sin gracia. Sostenía entre sus manos al fin, la última caja. Podía decir que, con eso, se había mudado por completo.

De no ser por Kawamura, uno de sus vecinos y Momoshiro su ayudante en la editorial y entintador de sus historias, no habría podido cambiarse tan pronto. Le había tomado más o menos 5 horas, todo el cambio. Lo peor había sido su cama, la verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo sacarla de la puerta… después de una hora intentando cargarla con Momo-chan, descubrieron que la dichosa cama se tenía que desarmar antes. Solo de recordarlo le hacía suspirar. La verdad todas esas cosas y detalles técnicos en su vida era resueltos por Fuji. Hasta ahora siempre se había encargado de disfrutar su vida, primero había sido protegido, más bien sobreprotegido por su familia. Luego Fuji fue quien se encargó de él. Le había ayudado en todo desde que había decidido el pelirrojo salirse de su casa.

Eiji sintió un nudo en la garganta de recordarlo. Empujó todas las cosas que estaban regadas en su nuevo departamento y se tiró a llorar. Era lo que quería en ese momento, simplemente desahogarse. Apenas esa noche lo había visto de nuevo. Fuji había llegado a su casa con una canasta llena de dulces y chocolates blancos. Aquellos que tanto adoraba. Sintió el impulso de ir directo a estos y comerlos pero se contuvo cuando recordó la imagen de Fuji con Tezuka abrazados en la oficina.

Eiji miró al castaño con algo de desprecio, intentado no gritarle siguió su camino hasta la entrada de su puerta, dando un simplón "hola" a aquel chico que le miraba sonriente. Eiji creía que eso sin duda era una burla. ¡Llegar como si nada a su casa y con esa sonrisa!

Abrió la puerta de su casa y le dejó pasar, justo cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí el castaño, no aguanto más y gritó.

-¡eres de lo peor Fuji!- fue su primera frase, dicha en un grito, porque eso era; aunque Eiji negara que algún momento hubiera gritado. También le dolía, aunque eso también lo negara.

Después de esa frase vinieron más reclamos, todas aquellas cosas que nunca se había atrevido a decir el pelirrojo, lo dijo; como la vez que lo dejó solo en un hotel de madrugada por que Tezuka tenía una emergencia en la editorial. También aquella vez que celebraban su aniversario y que tuvo que salir de emergencia por que no había quien auxiliara en la editorial, también aquella ocasión en que lo dejó plantado sin ninguna explicación. Pero el momento cumbre llegó cuando le reclamo que Fuji nunca lo había llevado con su familia. Aunque fingía que no le molestaba, realmente le dolía saber que, para su novio no era lo suficientemente importante como para presentarlo formalmente. Fuji finalmente habló. Y aquellas palabras solo lograron que el pelirrojo tomara la decisión de salir por completo de la vida de Fuji.

-¡Eiji, no te das cuenta! No estás listo para una relación seria- sus ojos azules chocaron, mientras el castaño suspiraba y miraba tristemente a Eiji. Si Fuji tenía que ser sincero, había algo de razón en lo que el pelirrojo decía. La verdad siempre lo había dejado un paso atrás de sus actividades… además de que no era un secreto que, si Tezuka necesitaba algo, él siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudarle. Tampoco que sentía y tenía, una cierta debilidad si se trataba de él. Por otro lado Eiji era muy importante para él. Era esa parte alegre de su vida, y aunque a veces era un problema, justo como ahora, la verdad hacía su vida más entretenida. A este punto de la relación le era difícil a Fuji controlar a Eiji. Sobre todo porque, sabía lo precipitado que era el pelirrojo, seguramente había mal interpretado "eso". Recuerdo que, aunque era imperceptible para cualquiera hacia medio sonrojar al castaño.

-lo mejor será que hablemos de todo esto cuando estés más tranquilo- después de esas palabras el castaño se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar.

Desde entonces Eiji Kikumaru decidió no buscar a Fuji, tomar sus cosas y cambiarse de casa, sentía una incomodidad en la garganta y los ojos le ardían. Sorbió por la nariz y se limpió la cara, toco la puerta de Kawamura y le llamó a Momo. Comenzó a cambiarse. Se suponía que debía cambiarse al otro día, pero en fin. Así era como se había cambiando antes de lo planeado.

Después de llorar casi por dos horas el pelirrojo se durmió y cerró las puertas y ventanas, después de todo con ese cambio de madrugada no había dormido nada.

A las diez de la mañana escuchó unos golpecitos en su puerta, que lo descolocaron. Así no sonaba su puerta normalmente. Entonces se removió de su cama con pesadez girando a la derecha, lo cual resultó ser el lado equivocado. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el suelo. Sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo pero los golpes en la puerta eran insistentes. Así que solo se levantó y abrió.

Era el chico que le enseño el apartamento aquel rubio de cabellos con rizos, Jiroh si no mal recordaba, seguramente molesto porque se había cambiado antes de tiempo sin firmar contrato.

-Buenos días- dijo sonriendo, a lo que el otro solo bostezaba. Y se tallaba los ojos.

-Buenos días Kikumaru-san, vengo a que firme y a dejarle el numero a donde debe depositar la renta, y espero que sea hoy mismo, porque si Atobe se entera que se mudo antes…- el rubio bostezó de nuevo interrumpiendo, luego estiro su mano dejándole los papeles.

-Si claro, pasa en lo que firmo… aunque aun no he acomodo nada- le dijo a su invitado mientras arrojó todo lo que había en la mesa, se sentó enseguida y comenzó a leer que todas las clausulas estuvieran en orden. Todo estaba bien y en orden a punto de firmar.

-Sugooooi, es el boceto de UHSIYA con otra ropa y este el tomo uno con la pasta gruesa- dijo el rubio entusiasmado mientras tenía en sus manos aquel objeto el chico rubio, el pelirrojo sonrió.

-Sí, antes esa era la idea, pero le puse más estilo, si te gusta puedes quedártelo, tengo muchos de ese tipo regados por ahí- le dijo el pelirrojo señalando una montaña de papeles en una esquina de la casa mientras el rubio brinconteaba mirando todos los dibujos.

-Jamás creí que un mangaka viviera a vivir aquí, que emoción… yo siempre creí que eran mal pagados y que trabajaban mucho- el pelirrojo lo miraba con cara de angustia al recordar que hasta ahora su vida era más sencilla con Fuji, tal vez ahora se complicaría. Lo mejor era encontrar un trabajo pronto. Sobre todo si no quería quedarse sin comer por pagar la renta del lugar.

-Je, bueno eso pasa a veces, bueno tengo que salir iré a buscar trabajo-

- ¿En serio se acabó? ¡no habrá secuela!-

- No lo creo… esa historia está vendida a la editorial y renuncie… y por suerte acabé –

-Demonios… ahh por cierto, Kikumaru –san te recuerdo que no puedes hacer tanto ruido de noche, los inquilinos son algo especiales aquí. Esta vez por ser la primera… pero espera mi teléfono- El pelirrojo creyó que, sin suda su novia debía de llamarlo muy seguido. También creyó que era adorable ese chico con el sonrojo que tenía en su cara. Dio tres pasos, pero sin duda no pudo evitar oír la conversación.

-Si ya estoy despierto-

-Sí, se acaba de mudar- sin duda hablaban del pelirrojo y le estaba dando curiosidad saber que era lo que decían, pero no considero apropiado acercarse a escuchar.

- Ah… pues ya le dije ya firma el contrato-

-¡Afuera!-

- Pero si a ti nunca… no te interesa… pero el joven Kikumaru-san ya se va. Porque no mejor pasas al departamento a desayunar…

- Está bien nos vemos-

-Disculpa, me tengo que ir yo también. Muchas gracias por el manga y los dibujos- el rubio salió del apartamento corriendo, mientras Eiji miraba como se llevaban más dibujos de los que había regalado. Solo suspiro, después de todo para él solo eran papeles. Los podía dibujar en cualquier otro momento. Bueno no había ningún problema. Fue hasta el espejo y se miró. ¡Con esa cara se había atrevido a abrir la puerta! Se arregló el cabello y se lavó la cara. Salió del baño para levantar algunos de los papeles antes de salir de su casa y buscar desayuno, luego trabajo.

Se quedó helado cuando descubrió que algo faltaba entre toda la bola de papeles que el rubio se había llevado. El nuevo dibujo que usaría para su entrevista. En cuanto lo notó no pudo hacer otra cosa más que salir corriendo detrás del chico.

Estaba al lado así que no tardó mucho en llegar; pudo ver que su puerta estaba abierta suspiró. Abrió un poco más para entrar sin tocar, justo como era su costumbre. Su sorpresa fue, encontrar al rubio arrinconado por un joven bastante más alto y con cabellos grises, que no podía ver bien ya que estaba de espaldas. Y eso sin duda era un beso. Uno que no debía de estar viendo. Pues en cuanto noto que su nuevo "amigo" lo veía con cara de pánico, decidió huir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Ya después recuperaría su dibujo. Sentía que su vida estaba en riesgo si que quedaba un segundo más ahí.

De nuevo se vio corriendo por los departamentos, hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajar al siguiente piso. Lo que encontró fue todo menos una cara amigable.

-¡Que no te han dicho que el ruido nos molesta! – un chico con el entrecejo fruncido lo interceptó en las escaleras. Era delgadito, menudito y también pelirrojo. Pero con esa cara de fastidio entendió Eiji Kikumaru que tal vez nunca se llevaría bien con ese joven.

-Lo siento- dijo mirándolo con miedo, y hasta un poco arrepentido. Sin duda la vida aquí sería muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

- No estás en una vecindad barata así que comportare ¿quieres?- ok, eso había sonado ofensivo. Para nada le gustaba que lo trataran así. Estaba por contestarle cuando vio a un chico atrás de cabellos azules y lentes. Era apuesto, mucho. Ya se había olvidado que lo habían ofendido solo por ver a aquel sujeto que tal vez entraría entre sus expectativas, sobre todo porque ahora estaba soltero.

- Déjalo, es nuevo aquí. Hola soy Oshitari Yuushi y el amargado es Gakuto- Eiji camino directo al chico de lentes para mirarlo y sonreírle ampliamente, listo para presentarse. Enseguida se detuvo, más bien lo detuvieron. Había sido sujetado por su camisa cuando estaba por decir su nombre y presentarse con aquel prospecto.

-¡cuidado con mi novio! – esas palabras no había sonado nada bien. Sus ánimos decayeron de nuevo. Trago saliva y sonrió de nuevo.

La cara de joven de cabellos azules, Oshitari, era una leyenda. Casi como si no entendiera lo que decía el otro. Tenía una ceja alzada y la boca abierta.

El pelirrojo tenía el entrecejo fruncido, si es que era posible y la cara roja. Eiji Kikumaru supo que estaba de nuevo en un mal momento. El ambiente era bastante tenso. Decidió solo huir de nuevo.

-Bueno yo… voy para abajo- Eiji se escurrió como pudo de las escaleras dándoles gracias al cielo no estar ni un segundo más con ese par. Solo pudo escuchar de nuevo como Yuushi dijo un "_así que entonces si soy tu novio después de todo" _eso sonaba comprometedor… y realmente no quería saber más… solo una cosa, aquel chico de cabellos azules ya tenía dueño y realmente no quería ningún enfrentamiento con el otro pelirrojo.

Lo mejor era desayunar, así que terminó por bajar y tomar de nuevo el ascensor. Caminó cabizbajo hasta entrar al pequeño elevador cuando de nuevo chocó con alguien.

-Buenos días- recibió un saludo mientras se sobaba la nariz, después de haber chocado. -¿Estás bien?- le preguntaron con una voz de sincera preocupación, asintió mirando a su interlocutor. Era el joven de ojos verdes.

- Si… estoy bien- dijo suspirando un poco. Eiji Kikumaru en ese punto de su vida quería morir, ya no quería pensar en nada más que en ir a desayunar y luego buscar trabajo, solo un detalle. - ¿disculpa donde venden comida por aquí?- le preguntó al otro quien solo lo miró y le sonrió.

-Por aquí cerca hay un restaurante de comida familiar, voy para allá, si gustas puedes acompañarme- el pelirrojo asintió con desgano, ya nada podría salir mal. Y después de todo, ese chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro le agradaba.

Le siguió en silencio hasta llegar al restaurante y pedir algo sencillo. Justo cuando había comido fue que notó que aquel joven vestía de blanco y notó que era doctor. Detalle que fue confirmando por el pelinegro. Había tenido una plática amena y un desayuno ameno cuando llegó la hora de pagar su cuenta. El pelirrojo notó un pequeño detalle. Había salido tan deprisa que nunca sacó su billetera y había dejado la puerta de su casa abierta. Azotó su cabeza contra la mesa. Luego de eso miró con preocupación a doctor para darle la mala noticia.

El doctor le sonrió y pagó la cuenta, la de ambos, luego le sugirió que lo mejor era ir a su casa y cerrar. No tenía que preocuparse, tenían un vigilante y dudaba que alguien de ahí le pudiese robar algo.

Eiji agradeció y corrió de nuevo a su casa, sin duda ahora debía pagar ese favor con el chico de cabellos negros, quien por cierto aun no sabía su nombre. También buscar trabajo estaba en su lista… y si podía, recuperar aquel dibujo que había sido robado por el rubio. Todo eso sin duda hacía que irremediablemente pensara en todo menos en Fuji. ¿Debía de estar agradecido? ¿No?


	3. Chapter 3

_Mi nombre es Kikumaru Eiji. Pelirrojo, simpático y aunque ahora no lo parezca también soy bastante alegre. Hace unos días terminé con mi novio, la razón es simple INFIDELIDAD. Me cambió por el jefe. He empezado una nueva vida y ahora busco seguir adelante. Mi objetivo es esforzarme al máximo, conseguir un nuevo empleo; a este punto de mi vida ya no me importa que me den una mejor paga, tampoco que tenga descanso los fines de semana… con dos horas completas para salir a comer es más que suficiente._

**Capitulo 3**

**Inicios**

-o-

Había neblina, y sobre todo hacia frio. Eiji sorbió por la nariz después de estornudar. Luego se abrazo así mismo tratando de reconfortarse un poco. Tal vez había sido el segundo peor de su vida, no estaba seguro. Pero al menos sabía que el peor día ya había pasado. Estornudó de nuevo y se quedó sentado en una parada de autobuses esperando un transporte colectivo. Tenía tiempo, que no usaba uno. La verdad siempre lo llevaba Fuji en su auto, y cuando no, viajaba en taxi. Ahora estaba en una situación crítica en cuanto a asuntos de dinero.

Al menos, ya podía respirar un poco más tranquilo. Trabajo ya tenía; y a decir verdad no era nada de lo que esperaba. Después de buscar en tres de las editoriales más famosas estaba frustrado, lo que había pasado era simple: vieron su trabajo, le reconocieron, hablaron de él como buen talento y luego simplemente dijeron "por ahora no nos interesa un autor de Shonen" y finalmente lo invitaron a regresar después. El pelirrojo se resignó a buscar a editoriales no tan importantes.

Justo al final del día y en el lugar más lejano de su departamento fue a una editorial de la que últimamente se habían oído muchos rumores, fue solo por curiosidad al dichoso lugar y donde sabía que faltaba una autora.

Entró resignado, pensando que ya nada podía ser peor. El edificio se veía bastante grande para ser una firma privada. Por dentro había bastante movimiento. Le llamó la atención que, había muchas mujeres. Luego dio una mirada más y rectificó. No había ni una solo hombre ahí.

Respiró hondo y luego fue a recepción para preguntar por el jefe o en este caso jefa de la editorial, una amable señorita lo atendió dándole una mirada de pies a cabeza. Se sintió incomodo por la forma en que lo escudriñaron con la mirada, pero trató de restarle importancia. Luego de unos minutos y preguntas comunes sobre; si tenía cita o cual era la razón de su visita, entró a ver a al jefe de la editorial.

Dio un suspiro cuando entró a la gran oficina y notó que, era un hombre el jefe; estar con tantas mujeres la verdad era incomodo. El que tenía en frente era hombre… al menos se vestía como uno, pero la belleza de ese ser bien podía ser comparada con la de una chica: piel blanca casi de porcelana y cabellos azules que contorneaban su cara armoniosamente. Yukimura Seiichi, se veía amable. Eiji se sintió en confianza con esa sonrisa, pero segundos después se opacó cuando detrás de él entraron dos personas más. Cuando los vio, empezó a desear que, mejor fueran mujeres. Ellos no se veían nada amables.

-Eiji Kikumaru, autor de UHSYA ¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó uno de los que entraron, tenía los ojos cerrados, y en seguida lo reconoció, se veía imponente. En ese instante el pelirrojo no pudo contestar.

- Toma asiento Kikumaru-san, ellos son parte del grupo de la editorial. Sanada Genchirou y Yanagi Renji – el pelirrojo asintió y se sentó

- Sí, bueno yo estoy en busca de una oportunidad en una nueva editorial y me preguntaba si les interesa ver mi portafolio- le dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo, después de todo esos tres lo intimidaban. Bastante.

-Conozco tu trabajo, es bueno pero en este lugar no trabajamos con tu estilo- le contestó enseguida, el más alto de ellos. El señor de piel canela y cabellos castaños, si no se equivoca el señor Genchirou. El pelirrojo trató de hacer todo lo posible por no fruncir el ceño y no mostrar una cara de desagrado por lo altanero del sujeto.

- Está bien, ha sido un honor conocerlos- el pelirrojo estaba por irse de ese lugar cuando escuchó que la suave voz del líder lo detuvo.

-Espera un momento, antes de irte quiero tu opinión- el joven de cabellos azules le mostró una hoja de papel impresa. Eiji abrió los ojos de par en par. Esos de ese papel eran… eran sus personajes de UHSYA. Pero sin duda él no recordaba haber dibujado eso ¡claro que no! aunque muchas veces pensó en lo gracioso que seria que su personaje principal terminara en los brazos del malo en un beso pasional, Fuji le dijo que no sería correcto el BL en su historia. Y esa imagen iba más allá de un simple beso y si, se parecía a sus dibujos. Y después de mirarlo de un lado y luego del otro, rió.

- Se ve bien, aunque el fondo está muy saturado- dijo, luego entendió algo… esa editorial era "una de esas" de las que Fuji le había hablado. Ventas clandestinas de material pornográfico. Supo que sin duda tenía que huir.- bueno tengo que retirarme-

-Renunciaste desde hace una semana, y tu archivo lo mandaron a otras editoriales para que no te contraten. Nadie te va a contratar. Hay dos opciones o tuviste un problema con Tezuka, tu jefe de editorial y te odia o quieren que regreses con la cola entre las piernas a pedirles trabajo de nuevo. Nadie te dará trabajo, estas boletinado.

-¡Que! Ese idiota de Tezuka- Eiji no pudo aguantar la sorpresa, luego paso a un estado de ira reprimida. Tenía que contenerse frente a esas personas. Luego de respirar hondo, supo que sin duda el causante de eso tenía nombre y apellido "Fuji Syusuke".

- A mi me importa poco lo que pasó, pero tu trabajo me gusta y si eres capaz de hacer una historia de este estilo, estás contratado- le dijo finalmente el joven de azules cabellos con una sonrisa cínica.

-¡que yo! No yo no hago hentai- el pelirrojo expresó con miedo, eso sí que le aterrorizaba, solo pensar en las escenas subidas de tono hacia que su cabeza hirviera de la vergüenza. La verdad, y a pesar de todo siempre se había considerado muy "tradicional"

- no, estas equivocado; en esta editorial solo hacemos genero BL, desde hace unos años la tendencia a este material nos ha obligado a inclinarnos por este género, y por eso todas las magakas aquí son mujeres; así que si eres capaz de hacer algo con este género, estas contratado.

-¡no! Yo no puedo- dijo cohibido el pelirrojo mientras sentía la mirada de los tres sobre él; quería irse en ese instante.

-pero si eres Homo- finalmente le dijo el de ojos cerrados. Renji, quien hablaba con toda la calma del mundo. El pelirrojo sintió que el alma se le iba, ellos no tenían por qué saber eso. ¡Nadie debía saber eso! - tenias una relación con Fuji tu editor- pero cuando escucho ese nombre… de nuevo sintió como si su estomago se pusiera al revés.

-Pero ¡cómo!- cerró los puños con fuerza, en ese momento deseó que simplemente lo hubieran invitado a regresar después.

- Renji siempre se encarga de dar valiosa información a nuestra empresa, por eso consideré contratarte; también imaginé que llegarías. Solo es cuestión de que aceptes.- Yukimura se cruzó de brazos, parecía que todo ahí lo tenían planeado.

-Tú sabes, si quieres regresar a tu antigua editorial como un perdedor o trabajar para nosotros- esa frase la había soltado Sanada Genchirou con un poco de burla en la expresión. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-está bien, lo haré- El pelirrojo suspiró y después de unos segundo pensó algo claramente. _Tenía mucho que pensar._

-Estarás a prueba, y supongo que no te gustara trabajar con una chica, así que pensé en Akaya para tu nuevo editor- Yukimura, enseguida llamó por teléfono mientras Eiji Kikumaru apenas estaba procesando la información.

-Mañana a las 7 am es tu hora de entrada, para firmar el contrato y para que conozcas nuestra editorial a fondo- Renji apuntaba en una libreta todos los datos, además de que no dejaba de examinarlo ni un poco.

-Puedes retirarte- y después de unos minutos Sanada, cortésmente lo corrió de la oficina del jefe.

Lo que pasó después, ya era historia. Esperar una colectiva que pasara cerca de ahí, para que lo acercara un poco a los edificios donde ahora vivía y después caminar unos veinte minutos. Después de todo en los edificios donde vivía no pasaba ningún trasporte público.

Ya estaba caminando resignado, cabizbajo y sobre todo con frio hacia su casa. Todo le daba vueltas, su vida estaba cambiando completamente. Antes era un chico de familia sobre protegido, con novio, con lujos y comodidades… la verdad se podía dar el lujo de ser caprichoso y hasta llorón. Ahora no antiguo estilo de vida no aplicaba, pero igual tenía ganas de llorar. Sorbió por la nariz y luego rió un poco antes sus pensamientos, después de todo ya nada podía ser peor. O eso creía, cinco segundos después sintió agua sobre de él.

-¡fíjate Idiota!- gritó, había sido un auto de lujo que había pasado por un charco y como consecuencia lo había empapado. No había duda, eso lo había podido evitar si el conductor se hubiera detenido, pero no lo había hecho. Tembló de frio y también de coraje.

En ese instante otra luz lo cegó. Otro auto, el cual si se había detenido pasó al lado de él. Sintió miedo cuando notó que el auto se detuvo por completo. ¡Tal vez alguien lo iba a raptar! o pero aun ¡lo iban a violar! Eso de caminar por las noches a oscuras no era nada bueno.

-Kikumaru-san- le llamaron, pero el pelirrojo solo podía pensar en las cosas horribles que le haría el secuestrador-violador.

-Nya ¡no por favor!- dijo lloriqueando, luego estornudó de nuevo y cuando abrió los ojos notó una simpática cabeza de huevo en el auto. Era el doctor

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa muy tranquilizadora a lo que el pelirrojo lo miró con cara de circunstancia. Tenía una inmensas ganas de gritar un no, ¡Que no ves que estoy mojado con agua "puerca" tengo frio y hambre! Pero luego pensó, no sería correcto hacer algo así después de todo… El doctor había sido amable con él.

-he estado mejor, gracias por preguntar- contestó, luego Oishi abrió la puerta de su copiloto y lo miró dulcemente.

- ¿vas a los condominios?- el pelirrojo asintió- vamos súbete aun está un poco lejos para que estas caminando solo-

- no te preocupes además estoy todo mojado… puedo ensuciar tu auto- dijo, luego vino otro estornudo, entendió en seguida que se enfermaría.

- Hace frio, vamos no te preocupes solo es un auto- luego de esa frase el pelirrojo se subió al auto muy quitado de la pena y miró a su nuevo salvador con ojos de gratitud.

Luego vino una plática acerca de su terrible día, los trabajos y las editoriales; el doctor por su parte le platicó sobre el hospital donde trabajaba. Parecía buena persona, mucho. A Kikumaru Eiji le daba mucha confianza. Tanto que cuando llegó al punto de una pregunta muy común no tuvo ningún problema en decirlo.

-¿Entonces terminaste con tu antigua pareja?- le preguntó el doctor cuando llegaban a los ascensores.

-Si… veras Fuji me engañó con el jefe y pensé que lo mejor era no seguir con él- dijo el pelirrojo recordando esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. La verdad lo extrañaba, tenía tantas ganas de verlo de nuevo. Pero luego de estar pensando en el castaño miró al doctor que tenía una mirada nerviosa.

-Disculpa mi confusión… ¿Fuji-san es hombre?- le dijo como si fuera la pregunta del millón de dólares.

-jejejeje… pues hasta donde yo recuerdo si; espero que no te moleste- el pelirrojo rió un poco, se sintió un poco incomodo. Ahora que lo recordaba la gente podía ser homofóbica. Y además ya le había dicho Fuji que decir que era gay no era nada bueno para un dibujante de mangas de tipo Shonen.

-No para nada- de nuevo el pelirrojo estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera notó el sonrojo que tenía el doctor de ojos verdes

-Buenas noches, gracias por traerme- Eiji creyó que sería mejor tener cuidado con lo que decía, pero aun así. El doctor parecía una buena persona, no había problema con que el supiera su orientación sexual. El verdadero problema eran sus nuevos jefes. Ellos sí que eran de temer.

-No es nada, lo mejor es que no llegues solo… y bueno si tú quieres yo puedo- El doctor por otro lado seguía frente a Eiji tartamudeando, pero el pelirrojo parecía no notarlo ni un poco.

-No hace falta, tengo que ser fuerte- exteriorizó, y finalmente entró a su casa cerrando la puerta y despidiéndose de aquel doctor dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, cerró la puerta y luego la abrió abruptamente. -Olvidé darte las gracias Doc.- le dijo finalmente el pelirrojo.

-Oishi, Oishi Syuchirou así me llamo- dijo sonriendo, se veía bastante feliz.

-Gracias Oishi- Eiji sonrió de nuevo, al fin sabia el nombre del doctor de ojos verdes y cabello negro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era de madrugada, y la verdad se sentía mal. Tenía un dolor punzante en la cabeza y no dejaba de estornudar. Ni siquiera el baño que se había dado después le había sentado bien. Pero ese no era el problema, lo que lo incomodaba realmente eran los sonidos que se escuchaban. Eran suaves pero aun así incómodos, y esa vocecita que se escuchaba al lado ya la había reconocido. Era Jiroh y alguien más. Seguramente el joven de cabellos grises. Cómo iban todo en el departamento de al lado; estaba muy bien su asunto demasiado bien. Recordaba las noches que solía pasar con Fuji, ellos también disfrutaban muy bien sus encuentros nocturnos, de eso nunca podría quejarse. Seguramente ahora las noches de Fuji debían estar muy bien acompañadas con el cara de palo de Tezuka, pensó el pelirrojo. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero ya no lo iba a hacer.

Se paró de la cama y fue por un vaso de agua y algún antiestamínico que, recordaba, estaba en algún lugar. Fue a su cocina oscura, y se sirvió el agua. Sintió un poco de frio en los pies e hizo una mueca medio extraña. Lo mejor para él era dormir, poner algo de ruido del televisor para evitar oír los ruidos de al lado.

Estaba por prender la televisión cuando escuchó lo que parecía un grito del departamento de al lado.

-Basta Atobe, ya me canse de esto- Eiji, supo que Jiroh no estaba nada bien, nadie gritaba de esa forma después de tener sexo… Muchas veces le dijeron que ser tan curioso con los gatos, era un muy mal habito, pero en verdad la curiosidad lo carcomía. Y eso superaba el dolor de cabeza que tenía. No pudo aguantar más y se pegó a la pared que daba a la de su vecino rubio.

-ya te dije que no hay otra forma, lo tomas o lo dejas-

-¡no es justo para mí! –

-la vida no es justa-

-¿que no sientes nada por mí?

-es mejor que me valla-

El pelirrojo sintió un nudo en la garganta, sentía ganas de llorar. Pobre rubio, lo entendía… bueno de hecho no entendía muy bien la situación ¡pero lo entendía! Sabía lo que era sufrir por una persona que no respondía los sentimientos de la misma manera.

Esas eran las verdaderas historias de amor… pensó. Su foco mental se prendió, y entendió algo; era ahora o nunca, tenía que escribir todo eso hacer dibujos ¡ahí estaba su nueva historia yaoi! Después de todo el día no había sido tan malo. Ya tenía un trabajo y más importante una idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Con cariñoa Dan y Onodera ;D espero que les guste**

**Los edificios Keigo**

_Mi nombre es Kikumaru Eiji. Pelirrojo, creo que soy lindo cuando me arreglo el cabello. Soy... agradable. Hace ya meses que terminé con mi novio. La razón ya no viene al caso. Comencé una nueva vida, y hasta ahora entiendo lo que es la vida de un adulto promedio. Mi objetivo es conseguir alimento y satisfacer las necesidades básicas. No me quejaría con un poco de tiempo extra para dormir._

_Ya habían pasado más de tres meses, y si tenía que ser sincero su primera historia estaba lista. Tenía cerca de tres tomos listos antes de que fuera el estreno. Había cambiado de seudónimo. Y también tenía un título para su primera historia Boys love "Gomen ne Aishiteru". Esa fue la primera frase que escuchó meses atrás, cuando comenzó con ese hábito mal sano, de robar la historia de su casero._

_Jiroh Akutagawa ya era su amigo, lo cual a veces le hacía sentir culpable, pero de algún modo sentía que así era su forma de apoyarlo. "espiarlo para aconsejarlo indirectamente"_

_¡A quien engañaba! Era un mal vecino y mal amigo, porque lo usaba. Había pensado dejar de hacerlo justo una semana después. Lo cual lo hacía recordar el pasado, justo su segundo día de trabajo._

_Había conocido a Kirihara Akaya, su nuevo editor, "Él" editor. El único hombre editor ahí quien era conocido por ser __el favorito__ de unos de los tres dueños de la empresa. Por lo tanto el tal Akaya tenía poder. Mucho para el gusto de Kikumaru Eiji. Parecía joven, no más allá de los 25 años. Tenía unos profundos ojos verdes y el cabello negro y ondulado. Era un niño bonito, no lo negaría; pero simplemente tenía algo que no le agradaba. _

_Cuando llegó notó que efectivamente, todos comenzaban a trabajar temprano ahí. No era como estaba acostumbrado, trabajar a su ritmo, con Fuji a su lado alentándolo y buscando maneras de extender su periodo de entrega. Kirihara se había encargado de explicarle como eran las cosas en esa editorial tan particular, era como si desde el primer instante lo tachara de irresponsable y holgazán. "Las cosas en la Editorial Rikkai son duras y perfectas, la excelencia es la mejor manera de definirnos". Eiji pensó que ser rigurosos no era igual a ser perfectos, pero tampoco era como si pudiera quejarse. Después de un discurso largo y de sonrisas burlonas de su nuevo editor al fin estaba en su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Sí, ahora tenía una especie de escritorio._

_No había atrasos en su editorial, así de simple. La mejor manera de evitarlo era teniendo a los dibujantes ahí mismo –explotándolos- Luego de unas miradas intensas y algo retadoras, el de ojos verdes le ordenó que se pusiera a trabajar. _

_Eiji arrugo el cejo, ya tenía algunas ideas. Una de ellas era justo el boceto de su vecino y casero y uno que otro rayón sin gracia de un par chicos tomados de la mano. _

_Kirihara había tomado los dos pedazos de papel en su mano y se rascó la cabeza._

_-Explícame esto- señaló la imagen de ese personaje acorralado en la pared con lágrimas en los ojos. El otro personaje no se veía del todo, estaba de espaldas pero Kirihara supo entonces que ahí había una historia. De esas que venden. No como el otro dibujo; de esos había en todos lados. No valía la pena._

_-Pues, es un chico, que ama al otro… tu sabes "se deben de amar" – Eiji había movido los dedos índice y medio imitando las comillas en su oración. Kirihara sonrió burlón._

_-No siempre… pueden relaciones exclusivamente sexuales, ¿Por qué llora?- _

_-Porque Lo ama – el pelirrojo rodó los ojos, no se sentía nada cómodo con ese asunto. Dibujar a dos hombres juntos, era como… Era como él y Fuji, esa era la idea que tenía a cerca del boys love. Nunca había indagado más en eso. Sobre todo porque antes de Fuji, jamás había salido con otro hombre._

_-¿Y? el otro lo tiene tomado de la mano y están casi sin ropa, entonces el otro lo ama, ¿Por qué debería estar llorando?-_

_-Porque no está dispuesto a amarlo como Jiroh-kun lo desea, Jiroh necesita más que solo sexo y verlo una que otra vez. Él lo ama y se entrega por completo y vive oculto. Imagina cómo debe sentirse- Kirihara había rodado los ojos y suspiró._

_-Ok, con eso me basta quiero que te pongas a trabajar en eso, tienes tres días- Kikumaru quiso taparse la boca y esperar a que la tierra lo tragara lentamente. Número uno había dicho el nombre del chico, número dos había hablado de más y número tres, no tenía idea de cómo acabaría la historia de su vecino._

_Kikumaru Eiji se las había arreglado de alguna manera poder superar ese día de trabajo y… _

_Sí, hacer eso la mayor parte de las noches, espiar a su vecino. Lo cual hasta hora sonaba bastante bien; si es que se le podía llamar bien a la trágica vida amorosa del rubio._

_Jiroh Akutagawa tenía 22 años, era el hijo mayor de una familia tradicional, sus padres parecían ser adorables. Por lo tanto el rubio era de ese tipo de personas amables y bien educadas. Solo tenía un muy mal hábito, y ese era que se quedaba dormido a media conversación si la plática simplemente no le fascinaba. Era del tipo de personas sociables, y era curioso ver como el pequeño rubio se adaptaba perfecto a la personalidad de todos los inquilinos de ese edificio. No importaba quien, todos tenían una buena impresión. Al menos ese era el Jiroh de día. _

_Por la noche era donde todo se volvía más interesante. Había una vista recurrente, un joven alto de cabellos grises y de mirada color violeta. Había escuchado que su nombre era Keigo, el dueño de todo el conjunto habitacional. Llegaba algo tarde, más allá de las 11 ó 12 de la noche. Iba directo al departamento del rubio y se quedaba a veces toda la noche, otras tantas salía de madrugada._

_A veces se escuchaban largas charlas entre ese par, pero otras veces parecía que el deseo mismo los carcomía por dentro. Apenas cruzaba por esa puerta el millonario y el pequeño rubio iba sobre él a besarlo. El otro no dudaba en contestar, le quitaba la ropa, prenda por prenda dejándola regada por la habitación (o al menos así lo imaginaba Eiji, por todos los sonidos que alcanzaba a escuchar) hasta llevarlo al sofá del pequeño y devorarlo ahí mismo. _

_Parecían un par de amantes clandestinos, porque sí… eso eran. Atobe Keigo, era un famoso accionista japonés. Era de cuna noble y por ende era multimillonario. __Había conocido al rubio por pura suerte del destino y así es como había caído perdidamente enamorado de ese pequeño rubio menudito de ojos alegres__. La verdad es que hasta ahora Kikumaru no sabía más al respecto, y por eso pensaba que esa frase adornaba perfectamente el ambiente de su historia. _

_La parte triste del asunto era muy simple, Atobe Keigo estaba comprometido, tenía ya dos años saliendo con una linda señorita, una tal Tachibana Ann. Jiroh lo sabía, sabía todo y aunque se quejara y le dolía. Porque así era, le dolía tal grado de pasar noches llorando por él. Aún así sabía que no tenía otra opción, Atobe había elegido así. Tachibana era la novia, Jiroh el amante. El rubio había llegado al grado de rogarle un poco de respeto, pero ¡era ilógico que lo pidiera! Desde un principio así lo había aceptado, pedir algo más ahora ya no tenía sentido. _

_Kikumaru no entendía como era que el rubio podía sonreír y ser tan dulce, después de todo lo que pasaba. _

_Lo que lo hacía llegar al presente, aquel rubio era su amigo… Eiji le había contado todo acerca de Fuji y de cómo había encontrado a su novio en brazos de su jefe, lo de Fuji estaba de mal en peor, a veces tenía la esperanza de que todo se arreglara, pensaba que mágicamente Fuji llegaría por el "como en esos cuentos de hadas" a decirle que todo era un error, que Eiji era el amor de su vida y que todo estaría bien. Muy al contrario de eso, había recibido un par de mensajes del castaño. Uno de ellos lo reprendía por su forma egoísta e infantil de tratar del asunto, y el siguiente había sido para dar por terminada la relación con un "Ejii te he esperado más de un mes, no puedo creer que no puedas entender que entre Tezuka y yo no hay nada, o al menos no lo había. No te puedo esperar más". Había terminado llorando en el sofá del rubio mientras Jiroh le daba unos golpecitos en la cabeza y le decía que todo estaría bien. Jiroh lo consolaba… mientras el… Bueno, no podía hacer nada. El rubio simplemente negaba todo y si le preguntaban por su vida amorosa, solo negaba todo. Kikumaru a veces pensaba que el rubio era muy ingenuo. Todos ahí habían notado lo suyo con Atobe. Simplemente eran discretos. Casi todos en ese edificio conocían a Atobe Keigo en persona (menos él). Y también sabían que el millonario y el rubio mantenían una relación._

_Eso lo había notado justo una semana antes cuando había llegado de su trabajo; eran muy tarde alrededor de las 3 de la mañana. Generalmente salía a eso de las 10 de la noche, lo cual ya era tarde, pero curiosamente ese día había salido insultantemente tarde. Oishi Syuchirou estaba estacionado en su parada de autobuses, a Kikumaru le pareció curioso encontrarlo tan tarde ahí. Muchas veces lo encontraba. Según el de peli negro le quedaba de paso y era un placer esperarlo, a Eiji no le parecía nada del otro mudo y la verdad no le importaba detenerse a pensar en ello._

_Habían llegado ambos muy exhaustos a los condominios, principalmente por la hora. Oishi amablemente llevaba el portafolios del pelirrojo mientras le preguntaba a cerca de su día. Justo cuando estaban por tomar el elevador notaron que no eran los únicos ahí. El susodicho Atobe Keigo estaba ahí y para completar el cuadro de tensión en ese elevador, Mukahi Gakuto y Oshitari Yuushi parecían llegar de algo así como una cita. Lo podía deducir por que el otro pelirrojo tenia las mejillas rojas por algo de alcohol y el lentes parecía no soltar su brazo. _

_Eiji había desviado la mirada, desde un inició en ese lugar había tenido una muy mala relación con Mukahi, por otro lado Oishi saludaba con una reverencia gentil a todos los presentes._

_Gakuto fue quien rompió el silencio con una frase, de muy mal gusto según Eiji, en ese elevador. "¿Ya vas a follar?" _

_El aristócrocrata alzó una ceja y soltó un bufido de molestia y solo lo miró de reojo. Luego concentró su mirada en Yuushi._

_-La próxima vez que saques a ese a beber asegúrate de que mantenga la boca callada- Las palabras de Atobe eran simples, el tono frio y déspota ya estaba implícito en su timbre de voz. Yuushi suspiró y jalo a Gakuto dándole un pequeño golpecillo en su cabeza._

_-Gakuto y yo estaremos callados, eso no quiere decir que nos divierta ver cómo usas al dormilón como tu juguete. Si no lo amas déjalo Atobe, tienes una vida él debería hacer la suya- Después de eso vino un momento de silencio incómodo. Eiji miró anonadado a todos ahí. Gakuto lo miró desafiante y le resopló un "a ti no te importa"- después de eso la pareja bajó del ascensor. Oishi parecía estar perdido, ni siquiera había prestado algo de atención en las palabras, solo cuando vio el "adorable" bufido de molestia de Eiji alcanzó a comprender algo. No mencionó nada hasta que Atobe y ellos bajaron y el millonario fue directo a la puerta del rubio. _

_-¡Son unos cretinos! – Eiji había mirado a Oishi mientras lo invitaba a pasar a su casa, como casi todos los días. Después de todo, el pelinegro lo llevaba a casa después del trabajo. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era ofrecerle un poco de café._

_-Eiji… ellos son así, no lo tomes personal- después de haber azotado su puerta y dejar sus papeles regados por algún lugar miró al fin al médico que estaba de pie mirándolo. Eiji tuvo su gran idea en siglos, no sabía mucho sobre el rubio. Todo lo que sabía era por lo que llegaba a escuchar a través de su puerta. Oishi por otro lado tenía ya un año viviendo ahí. Desde que se habían inaugurado los edificios. Era el primer cliente formal._

_- Tú los conoces de más tiempo ¿verdad? ¿Me cuentas?- El pelirrojo lo miró graciosamente, sabía que, al menos hasta ahora Oishi era el único ahí que nunca le decía que no a nada. Oishi era… era… No sabía cómo definirlo, pero tampoco era como si fuera solo un conocido. Oishi era… era la persona en quien primero pensaba cuando tenía algún problema. Oishi era casi siempre la persona que lo hacía sonreir después de todos los problemas que tenía día a día. Solo sabía que Oishi era~_

_-No es correcto hablar de los vecinos Eiji- El pelirrojo había fruncido el ceño, pero supo que al menos tendría que sacar algo de información. _

_- nya~ por favor Oishi~ - después de ese __nya __observó como el médico se relajaba y comenzaba a contarle._

_-pues… según sé ellos iban a la misma universidad… Yuushi-san y Gakuto-san diseñaron estos edificios. Atobe les compró su proyecto. Son amigos desde la infancia._

_- ¿y Jiroh?- rodó los ojos un poco, después de todo esa era lo único que importaba._

_- él... también es su amigo. Akutagawa-kun es quien se encarga de administrar el lugar y tratar con los clientes, imagino porque. Mukahi y Oshitari no son muy amables pero Akutagawa siempre es amable con todas las personas._

_- humm… todos saben entonces que Jiroh y Atobe son amantes… - Oishi pareció suspirar, Kikumaru supo que, Atobe era muy obvio. Al menos ahí todos lo sabían._

_-Eiji… eso es algo personal, a nadie le importa más que ellos- después de escuchar esa frase había pensado que tenía razón. Sus problemas eran de ellos. Sí, claro eran de ellos._

_Eso pensaba, que era su problema y que podría pensar en otra historia, es más ¡Contaría su historia de amor y desamor con Fuji de ser necesario! El problema radicaba en que, Kirihara adoraba la historia y que cuando Eiji le había contado que tenía una nueva historia… lo había mandado al demonio._

_La historia estaba por estrenarse… un par de días a lo mucho. Lo cual provocaba dos cosas. Número uno, su primer descanso y número dos, el peligro de que Jiroh lo descubriera._


End file.
